Split and Deviate/Fight of Shadows: Rika vs. Kyouwa
...*thud*. The sound of footsteps reverberated through the atmosphere, as a ghostly pale young man, who possessed the most feminine of features approached his prey. ...*WHOOSH!* The sound of rushing by rang through his foe's ears, as Kyouwa Chokushi blitzed past them, aiming to defeat them instantly. Alas, it was a complete miss. Kyouwa appeared in front of his small foe, smirking, "...Well, well....We finally meet. In a way, we're so similar, yet so different. I guess, my life's a chip in your pile. Time to ante up." With that, Kyouwa attempted to impale his foe with his blade. Rika focused all his psychic power in one, invisible blast of telekinetic force, ensuring when it hit Kyouwa it would feel like a bullet train. "...Gh!" Kyouwa sneered. He dodged to the left, or at least attempted to, as Rika's blast knocked him away, sending him careening across the ground. Standing to his feet, Kyouwa shot forward like a bullet, slicing at his foe erratically once again. Hopping behind Rika, Kyouwa attempted to unleash a powerful sliding kick upon his leg. Rika jumped, feeling his spiritual power behind him, and unleashed an invisible telekinetic blast in a 360 radius, a full circle, ensuring it would hit the boy. Being psychically adept, Rika barely had to move in battle. And to make things better, he was so modest he wasn't letting this go to his head. "...Damn little cheat...!" Kyouwa spat, as he couldn't really understand it as he was blown back. Rika didn't have to move and still he was effortlessly holding Kyouwa off without a care in the world. Using this small interval, Kyouwa used his overwhelming speed to shoot forward like a bullet, aiming for Rika's heart. "It's not cheating because you can't fight." Rika replied quietly. His feminine voice was as innocent as ever as he drew his bokken. "Change. Tomori." He looked at Kyouwa as air, solid air, stopped his blade's assault. "My Tomori allows me to turn anything into a defence, air, water, flames, even my own body." He raised his bokken and swung it at the air, releasing telekinetic force to push Kyouwa back. "You were just a bit overconfident." Kyouwa snarled, "Tch! Shut it! Release, Haisukiri!" Haisukiri excreted a smoggy black mist, which had dimension distorting properties. The mist appeared as if it were nothing but pitch-black smoke that left Rika drenched within it very little to see. Visually, Haisukiri only changed ever so slightly; gaining four holes situated upon the blade; three on the blade, one on the hilt that continuously emitted the mist at an alarming rate. With control over the smog, Kyouwa directed a powerful torrent of smoke at Rika. Rika frowned. A smokescreen? He focused, releasing a massive telekinetic blast that swirling air around him, blowing away the mist from his presence, locking him in a safety sphere of pure mental force. "...Damn!" Kyouwa snapped, as his smoke couldn't harm Rika to save his life. Fatigue and annoyance could be seen in his body language as he marched forward, sending barrage after barrage of smoke at Rika, before getting an idea. Suddenly, smoke surrounded Rika's sphere, clinging tightly to the edges; the moment that it would lower, smoke would overwhelm Kyouwa's foe. Rika compressed his telekinetic field, and, it followed that the mist would adjust. Then...he let it go like an elastic band, the mental force repelling the mist long enough for Rika to make use of his considerable speed to appear behind Kyouwa. He swung his fist up and missed, but released telekinetic force to compensate. WHAM! In an instant, the telekinetic force blasted into Kyouwa's face, knocking the Chokushi clanmember backwards with tremendous speed and force almost unparralleled to anything he'd ever felt before- crashing against the cold, hard pavement, Kyouwa struggled to stand up- he was literally slumping in a pool of his own blood which he vomited up. Slowly, finally, managing to stand up, he declared, "Bankai. Ankoku Kirito." As Kyouwa thrust his blade into the ground, he generated a smoke-like mist from the ground. The mist, formed with his spiritual energy, manifested a barrier around the area that most certainly possessed a negative effect; everyone sans Kyouwa was struggling to breathe- but most importantly, he focused it upon Rika. Rika frowned. He really didn't want to keep fighting. Like Gai, he was suspecting something was up. But, this fight had already gone too far. Maybe he could simply...yes. Rika held his breath and pulled out an Ofūda. Channeling his energy into it, he stuck it into his blade, thrusting it into the ground. From there a barrier shot out, expanding around them eradicating the mist with it's purity. "I don't think we should continue fighting. It seems pointless. I can easily win." Rika frowned. "And to this war...there's something much more occuring..." Kyouwa's eyes widened in absolute shock, before slumping to the ground in a half-comatose state. "...Damn you..." He hissed under his breath; grasping the ground with his delicate, yet firm hand. Slowly, he stood to his feet, withdrawing his Bankai and approaching Rika, confirming, "I guess...I'll defeat you eventually. But for now..." He gazed to where two figures were sprinting- towards a certain idiot and the Chokushi clan head- "We need to do something about this."With that, the two departed post-haste. Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Storylines Category:EverlastingDarkness5000